Valentine's Day
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up at smash mansion but Link is afraid his special someone won't want to be his valentine. ONESHOT. The Link pairing is a surprise.


Valentine's Day

February 14th was coming up and the brawlers in smash mansion were buzzing about, preparing for Valentine's Day. Some of the smashers sent out invitations to their sweet-hearts because they weren't living in smash mansion. For instance, Luigi sent an invitation to Daisy, Toon Link invited Toon Zelda, Sonic invited Amy, and Wario invited Ashley.

The mansion was covered with paper hearts and doilies and ribbons and bows and pink, red, and white. There was also going to be a dance at the Valentine's Day party. It was just a dance, but it also meant something. If a male asked a female to dance with him, it was like asking her to be his valentine.

When February 13th rolled around, Link was still debated whether he should ask his special someone to dance with him. He was sitting by a bare tree in the snow in the backyard when his good friend Marth came up to him. "Hey, dude, what are you doing?" Marth asked.

Link sighed and looked up at Marth. "Should I ask her?" he questioned. "Should I ask her to dance with me?"

"Well it depends which 'her' you're talking about," Marth replied, sitting next to his friend. "If you mean Samus then Captain Falcon will get angry at you."

"Oh course I don't mean Samus!" Link exclaimed. "Yuck! I'm talking about the loveliest girl I've ever laid my eyes upon. Princess Zelda, the girl of my dreams." Hearing that, Marth snickered. "What?!" Link exclaimed. "She is!"

"No, it's not that," Marth said, holding back laughter. "It's just what Peach said to me about Ze-" He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Peach? What'd she tell you?" Link demanded eagerly.

"I've already said too much," the betrayed prince said, standing up. "See ya." With that, he walked back into the mansion.

Link sighed as he watched Peach and Mario play in the snow. Mario was burying Peach and making a snowman on top of her. Peach giggled as the snowman toppled onto of Mario, crushing the plumber.

"I wish me and Zelda could have that kind of relationship," the young hero sighed wistfully.

Suddenly a loud booming voice interrupted his thoughts. "Link!!!" came an angry call. Link quickly got up and went back into the mansion. There, Ganondorf stood, holding a cape.

"What's the matter?" Link asked, confused.

Ganondorf started to tap his foot. "Well," he began, "Remember that rip I asked you to sow up in my cape..."

"Yeah," the young hero replied slowly. "I did sow it up so what's wrong?"

"The way you sowed it!" Ganondorf growled. He flipped the cape around, revealing stitches that were in the shape of letters. The letters spelled out 'Zelda'.

Link jumped back in terror. "I-I must have had something else on my mind!" he exclaimed.

"You bet your sweet molasses you did! This the last time I trust _you_ with my personal belongings!" the angry man exclaimed. Then he crumbled up the cape and stomped away.

"Link!" a young voice pierced the air. Link hurried to the living room to find Toon Link sitting on top of the coffee table. He was wearing a red tunic and hat. "Link, what do you think of my outfit?" the boy asked. "Should I wear it tomorrow?"

Before Link could answer, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Toon Link said, slipping off the coffee table. When he opened the door, an excited grin appeared on his face. Link stepped closer to see Toon Zelda standing at the door.

Toon Zelda stepped forward and planted a little kiss on Toon Link's lips. "Hi, Toon Link," she said with a smile.

Toon Link blushed a glanced nervously back at Link to see his expression. The young man looked as if he were about to faint. Then he turned back to his guest. "Hi, Toon Zelda," he said nervously. "I'm glad you could come."

Before Link could see anymore kiddy romance, he walked away. He grumbled to himself about how everyone was luckier than him as he walked to his room.

* * *

The next day, everyone was in a hurry to wake up. Except Link. Even when he did wake up, he didn't leave his room. He just sat on his couch and sulked. He could hear laughter and shouting downstairs. Once in a while, he even heard Amy trying to hit Sonic with a hammer. But he mostly he heard lots of smooching noises, mostly from Mario and Peach. But he dreaded to think that some other guy was kissing his Zelda. So he didn't even come out for cookies or ice cream. He just sat.

The morning was waning and soon it became noon. Link's stomach was getting hungry but he knew that the dancing would start soon and he wasn't looking forward to seeing Toon Link and Toon Zelda dance. So he just stayed in his room.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Then the voice Link heard caused his heart to skip a beat. "Link? Can I come in?" The voice belonged to Princess Zelda.

"Sure," Link replied miserably. "The door's not locked."

Zelda slowly opened the door and entered. "Link..." she began slowly. "Link, why aren't you having fun at the party?" she asked. "I brought you something." Link then noticed the tray of heart-shaped cookies in her hands.

"No one likes me," Link replied, though he knew that was a stupid answer.

Zelda came up to Link and took a seat next to him. "Why would you think that? To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to go either. But I was hoping you would be there," she said shyly.

Link turned his head to look at her in surprise. "You wanted me to be there?" he asked in disbelieve.

Zelda nodded slightly, looking downwards. "Yes," she answered quietly.

Hearing that made Link full of joy. Before he knew what he was doing, he snatched up Zelda in his arms and started to kiss her. Zelda gasped suddenly but closed her eyes and kissed him back. The tray of cookies on her lap fell to the carpeted floor, but they didn't care. The long, passionate kiss soon turned into short little pecks and soon they stopped and looked at one another. Zelda let out a nervous breath of air and then her eyes trailed to the floor. "I'm sorry about the cookies," she apologized.

Link placed his hand on her cheek and gently kissed her lips again. Then he bent down and picked up the tray of cookies. "They're still edible," he said, taking a small bite. He handed her one and watched her eat it. "Zelda?" he asked after she had finished consuming the heart shaped cookie. "I think the dance is starting. Do you want to dance with me?"

Zelda's lips curved into a smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd love to, my valentine."

* * *

The dance floor was located in the patio. It was enclosed by glass and had a fireplace, so it kept the brawlers and their guests warm. Toon Link and Toon Zelda were one of the couples currently on the dance floor. There was also Sonic and Amy and Mario and Peach. But as soon and Link and Zelda entered hand-in-hand, they exited the dance floor.

"You don't have to stop," Link said. "We'll wait our turn."

"No way, we've been waiting forever to see you two together. It's your turn," Toon Link said, taking a seat at the sidelines.

Zelda giggled. Then she and Link went onto the dance floor and started to dance to the slow music. One of Zelda's hands was on Link's shoulder and the other hand was holding Link's. Link's free arm was wrapped around Zelda's waist. Zelda leaned her head on the young man's shoulder as they danced close. The rest of the brawlers watched intently as the couple moved gracefully across the floor.

"I love you," Link whispered into Zelda's pointed ear.

"I love you, too," Princess Zelda replied. And so life went on, yet they never brawled against each other again.

THE END


End file.
